Las consecuencias de ser adolescente
by Ally-Nessi Cullen
Summary: Eren, Armin y Mikasa se darán cuenta de que hay errores que no tienen solución. Para ellos, era haberse metido con las personas equivocadas y quedar embarazados. Creían que sus actos no traerían consecuencias pero estaban muy equivocados. RIREN, ErwinxArmin, MikasaxOC LEMON, AU, MPreg
1. Chapter 1- Mi imperfección

**Resumen:** Eren, Armin y Mikasa se darán cuenta de que hay errores que cometemos y que no tienen solución. Para ellos, haberse metido con las personas equivocadas y quedar embarazados. ¿Cómo afrontarán ésto sin ningún tipo de apoyo? Riren, ErwinxArmin y MikasaxOC. AU

**Disclainer:** Ni los personajes, ni la historia de Shingeki son míos, si fuese mía reviviría a Marco Q.Q

**Notas:** Está es una historia que se me ocurrió viendo un capítulo de ''Sin cita previa'' y ''Bones''. Si algo extraño xD pero los argumentos eran parecidos y los mezclé. Espero que os guste. _**Leer la nota del final del cap, es importante.**_

**Advertencias:** **YAOI, LEMON y AU**. Es una historia **Riren**,** ErwinxArmin **y** MikasaxOc. **Si no os gusta, por favor sal de la historia y lee algo que se adapte a tus gustos :)

* * *

**Las consecuencias de ser adolescente.**

**1. Mi imperfección**

_¿Alguna vez has cometido un error? ¿Algo que, aunque sabes que está mal pero aún así continúas haciéndolo? Eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí. Creía que mis actos no traerían consecuencias pero estaba muy equivocado. _

Me llamo Eren Jeager y sólo soy un chico normal de 14 años. Mi pequeña familia la forma, mi padre Grisha, un médico y científico famoso en el mundo en el campo de la neurociencia. Mi 'hermana' Mikasa Akerman, una chica de mi edad y a la que adoptamos cuando sus padres murieron cuando tenía dos años. Y mi mejor amigo, casi hermano, Armin Arlelt que vive con nosotros desde los 9 años cuando su única familia, su abuelo, murió.

Mi madre era Carla Jeager una respetada y aclamada modelo-actriz, aunque por desgracia la leucemia se la llevó cuando yo tenía 8 años.

Cualquiera que nos observe pensará que somos una familia perfecta; famosos, ricos, sin escándalos, buen comportamiento y buena educación. Pero…lo que en realidad somos se aleja de todo lo que tenga que ver con 'la perfección'.

Todo empezó con la muerte de mi madre. Mi padre se enfrascó aún más en su trabajo y poco a poco se volvía más distante. Al ser una familia de dominio público por la fama de nuestros padres, empezaron a salir en la prensa fotos de Mikasa, Armin y mías sobre nuestro 'mal comportamiento', y con eso me refiero a solamente hacer lo que cualquier niño de nuestra edad hacia, no nos diferenciábamos de ellos en nada.

Pero la prensa siempre nos sacaba defectos de dónde no los había, cómo si comportarnos como niños normales fuese un escándalo público. Éramos famosos y por ellos teníamos que sobresalir de la gente común y corriente.

Y para mi padre eso, fue el desencadenante.

Nos prohibió durante un tiempo salir a la calle a jugar, todos nuestros muñecos y juegos fueron tirados a la basura, nuestra ropa fue cambiada por una nueva más formar y uniforme, ¡nada de niñerías!

Nos obligó a estudiar la etiqueta y el comportamiento ante la alta sociedad y nos impartía clases privadas después del colegio que duraban hasta la noche.

Se empeñó con la idea de hacernos 'perfectos' ante todo el mundo, supongo que fue para que todos pensaran lo buen padre que era y que no le había fallado a su difunta esposa a la hora de criar a sus hijos.

Pasó de ser el mejor padre, al peor. ¡Pero, claro, sólo ante nuestros ojos! Para el resto del mundo era alguien ejemplar.

No nos divertíamos con los otros niños, ni siquiera teníamos un amigo, no veíamos la tele ni jugábamos a los videojuegos, nuestras personalidades fueron machacadas, no podíamos cometer ni un sólo error. Nos poníamos a estudiar hasta altas horas de la noche porque Grisha no quería buenas notas, quería las mejores. Y cuando no cumplíamos algo que él quería nos castigaba sin comer durante varios días.

Con el paso de los años se volvió aún más severo nos presionaba para que fuésemos el ideal de perfección para todo el mundo.

La cosa continuó hasta que simplemente la burbuja estalló.

Los tres empezamos a buscar a espaldas de mi padre, cosas para hacernos sentir normales, vivos, imperfectos. Queríamos escapar, correr y ser libres, buscábamos algo que nos dijera 'hey aquí puedes ser tu mismo y comportarte como te dé la gana'.

Y lo encontramos.

Mikasa, la niña buena, calmada, educada y amable, se unió a una famosa banda callejera. Eran mayores que ella y robaban, en ocasiones, a los transeúntes y en las tiendas pero también ocasionaban altercados con otras bandas, llevando incluso a algunos al hospital en estado grave.

Ella consiguió meterse en la banda gracias a su fuerza y a su agilidad, impresionando al jefe de ésta, Fate Morhing de tan sólo diecinueve años. Ellos dos empezaron a salir poco después.

Esa es la imperfección de mi dulce y bella hermana.

Por otra parte Armin, el que era el más sensato, inteligente y sereno de los tres, encontró lo que buscaba de casualidad.

Empezó a 'salir' con Erwin Smith al trabajar para él. El rubio mayor es un hombre muy respetado en el mundo empresarial. Su empresa 'Survey Corps' es famosa por ser la primera en el mercado de la tecnología renovable. Un buen hombre.

¿Sus pegas? Tiene 39 años, un poquito mayor para alguien de 14. A parte de eso, ni a su mujer ni a su hija le harían mucha gracia enterarse que su bueno y respetado padre se acuesta con un menor de edad.

Vaya cosa se ha buscado Armin para ensuciarse las manos ¿no creéis?

¿Y yo? ¿Qué encontrado para que me haga sentir vivo? Pués…algo realmente malo.

- ¡Ah!...ah- jadeaba intentando coger aire. Sentía como las embestidas iban cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, haciendo que me costase ahogar los gemidos.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en una silla del comedor, él debajo de mí mientras yo miraba al frente. Estábamos solos en la casa así que nos podíamos dar esa libertad.

- Uhmm…Levi-i que rico – gemí.

El mencionado como respuesta mordió mi cuello pero sin dejar ninguna marca. Metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de mi uniforme escolar hasta llegar a mis pezones para después apretarlos sin cuidado alguno. Eso hizo que soltase un gemido aún más fuerte.

Aún llevaba puesto mi uniforme del colegio, excepto los pantalones y la ropa interior, claro. No me había dado tiempo a quitármelo cuando Levi se había abalanzado sobre mí.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta nos alertó. Corriendo nos acomodamos para que no se notase lo que estábamos haciendo.

Seguía encima de Levi cuando la persona que acababa de llegar a casa, irrumpió en el comedor.

Pero afortunadamente, me había puesto el mantel de la mesa encima para que tapase mi desnudez. Ahora sólo era un inocente acto de cariño por parte del hombre que tenía debajo de mí, que por cierto aún seguí en mi interior.

- Buenas noches, lamento mucho la demora, Rivaille. –La persona que había entrado era una chica de cabello castaño rojizo, bajita y de cuerpo delgado. – En el trabajo ha habido más pacientes de los usuales.

- No te preocupes Petra, el trabajo siempre es prioritario al placer. –contestó él tranquilo. Al contrario de mí, que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no ruborizarme ni gemir. El muy capullo se seguí moviendo dentro de mí, aunque a un ritmo suave para que la mujer no lo notase.

- De verdad, que lo siento mucho.- se inclinó haciendo una leve reverencia- subo un momento y me arreglo para nuestra cita.- sonrió.

Pero antes de marchar me miró, haciendo que me pusiese a sudar de los nervios por ser descubierto. A Levi parecía excitarle eso de poder ser descubierto porque sentía como se ponía duro en mi interior.

Lo cierto es que estar de esta forma con él era algo normal, cuando no estaba mi padre presente. Conozco a Levi desde que era pequeño, para mí él fue mi modelo a seguir, a quién yo más admiraba.

Y él siempre, por alguna extraña razón, siempre me dio un trato diferente a los demás, era su consentido.

No todo el mundo puede presumir de poseer el cariño de Levi Rivaille.

- Eren- me llamó Petra, haciendo que pegase un salto y adentrando el miembro aún más- bájate de Rivaille que le estarás molestando.

- Y…yo…yo- intentaba hablar sin soltar ningún sonido que nos pusiese delatar pero no lo conseguía. Levi, quién se divertía por la situación en la que me encontraba, contestó por mí.

- No te preocupes Petra. Ya sabes que Eren es un mocoso consentido que le gusta que le mimen. Y a mí no me molesta darle lo que quiere de vez en cuando.

Casi que me da algo al oírle decir eso. ¡Toda la frase iba con segundas! La castaña se acercó a mí, poniendo la mano sobre mi cabeza para después acariciármela.

_- Por favor, vete ya para que pueda vestirme y salir corriendo. Creo que no he pasado tanta vergüenza en toda mi vida.- pensé. _

- Bueno, me alegro –sonrió.- No hay nada mejor como ver a dos personas que amas llevarse bien entre ellos.

Se aproximó a Levi para darle un leve beso en los labios.- Voy a cambiarme, vuelvo en un momento –dijo subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

_- Menos mal que se ha ido.- pensé soltando un largo suspiro mientras que me dejaba caer sobre el pecho del moreno. _

- Ya has oído mocoso, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Y dicho esto, me empujó, haciendo que mi pecho chocase contra la superficie de la mesa del comedor. El movimiento de improvisto que realizó el mayor hizo que saliese de mi interior.

- ¿Pero qué…uhm…-solté un quejido

- Será mejor que estés callado, no queremos que Petra nos escuche ¿no?

No me dio el tiempo para responderle. De inmediato me volvió a penetrar de golpe, haciendo que tuviese que ponerme ambas manos en mi boca para que de ella no saliesen los gritos de placer que amenazaba por dar.

Se empezó a mover rápido y fuerte para acabar lo más pronto posible. Yo estaba a punto de correrme, ya no podía aguantar mucho tiempo.

Lo cierto es que todo el asunto de que podían pillarnos en cualquier momento me excitaba más de lo que debería. Y eso no hablaba muy bien de mí que digamos.

Con una última embestida hizo que ambos nos corriésemos en un orgasmo que entraba entre los 10 mejores de mi vida. Sentí como llenaba todo mi interior mientras no dejaba toda mi esencia desparramada por el suelo del comedor.

Normalizamos un poco las respiraciones para después ponernos a vestirnos apresuradamente. Nos arreglamos lo mejor que pudimos y con las servilletas que había sobre la mesa, lavé el suelo que había manchado.

- Ya estoy aquí.- anunció Petra bajando las escaleras.

_- Justo a tiempo.- pensé._

- ¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó Levi. Él estaba impecable como si lo anterior nunca hubiese pasado.

- ¡Claro!- dijo la mujer emocionada.- Eren, te quedas a cargo de la casa. Hoy no vendrá tu padre a dormir, tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital.

- Que novedad- pensé con ironía.

- Cuando llegue Mikasa, cenad algo he id a la cama temprano ¿Me has oído?

Asentí con la cabeza. Mi mente sólo estaba en ese momento en la mira de lujuria que Levi me estaba dando. ¿Es qué acaso este hombre nunca tenía suficiente?

- Yo volveré más tarde- dijo sonroja mirando de reojo al moreno que la esperaba en la puerta. Se encaminó hacia él pero antes de que se fueran les detuve.

- Levi. –el mencionado se volvió- cuida de mi queridísima prima ¿eh?- y le di mi mejor cara de inocencia. A lo que él me respondió con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada juguetona, que sabía que nadie podía interpretar salvo yo.

Finalmente ambos se despidieron y se fueron.

- ¿Portándote mal, Eren? –inquirió una morena que acababa de llegar y que seguramente había presenciado todo lo anterior.

- Oh, por favor, como si lo tuyo fuese mejor, hermanita.- solté una risilla mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa - ¿Vas a salir esta noche?

- Como siempre –contestó ella, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.- Armin no vendrá esta noche, tiene 'trabajo' pendiente, él y el señor Smith tienen que quedarse tarde para acabarlo.

Nos miramos para luego reímos juntos.

Si. Mi imperfección tiene nombre y apellidos, se llama Levi Rivaille y tiene 34 años. Es un hombre de baja estatura, de mal carácter y con una obsesión con la limpieza. Es el vicepresidente de 'Survey Corps', socio y mejor amigo de Erwin Smith. Y, para finalizar, es el novio de mi única prima, Petra.

Sí, lo sé. Soy un completo hijo de puta por acostarme con el novio de mi prima pero en mi defensa diré que le amo. Y si solamente puedo obtener esa mínima parte de él, soy feliz.

Pienso que es mejor tener algo que a no tener nada de la persona a la que amas. Creo que Armin piensa lo mismo que yo.

Lo que para unos puede resultar horrible e inmoral para nosotros solamente es un medio para escapar de nuestra realidad.

Los tres sólo queremos ser libres de elegir qué hacer. No queremos que nos controlen, que nos opriman. No somos perfectos, llevamos las manos ensuciadas y nos encanta, porque eso no hace sentir bien aunque esté mal.

Pero nada de eso importa, solamente nosotros sabemos la verdad de cómo realmente somos y eso nos enfurece porque para mi padre y para el mundo…seguíamos siendo PERFECTOS.

* * *

**Nota: **Vale...escribo esta nota aquí porque quiero vuestra opinión. Tengo dos historias de Shingeki en curso pero sólo puedo hacer una de ellas. Me gustaría que votaseis por la que os gusta más para continuarla, la otra la haré una vez que finalice la ganadora. ^^ Mucha gracias :)

******Para los que se lo pregunten, NO SE CUANDO VOY A ACTUALIZAR, tengo los exámenes y los trabajos de la universidad y para mi está antes el estudio que el placer. û.û Yo aviso.**

**Tengo otra historia en curso de en el foro de Naruto también Yaoi (por si hay alguien interesado ;D).**

**Si alguien quiere hacerme alguna pregunta que contacte conmigo, en mi perfil dejo mi cuenta de Facebook :)**

**Y por último que tal un sensual y hermoso Review \o.o/**

**..Ally..**

**:3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.D: Si hay algún fallo de ortografía decírmelo :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Vida cotidiana

**Resumen:** Eren, Armin y Mikasa se darán cuenta de que hay errores que cometemos y que no tienen solución. Para ellos, haberse metido con las personas equivocadas y quedar embarazados. ¿Cómo afrontarán ésto sin ningún tipo de apoyo? Riren, ErwinxArmin y MikasaxOC. AU

**Disclainer:** Ni los personajes, ni la historia de Shingeki son míos, si fuese mía reviviría a Marco Q.Q

**Notas:** Bueno, como está historia ha tenido más popularidad que la otra, realizaré primera ésta y cuando la acabe continuaré con la otra ^^_**  
**_

**Advertencias:** **YAOI, LEMON y AU**. Es una historia **Riren**,** ErwinxArmin **y** MikasaxOc. **Si no os gusta, por favor sal de la historia y lee algo que se adapte a tus gustos :)

* * *

**Las consecuencias de ser adolescente**

**2. Vida Cotidiana.**

Me desperté cansado, sintiendo como todo el cuerpo me pesaba, solamente tenía ganas de dormir pero aún así me levanté con pesadez. Hoy era lunes y el primer día de colegio.

Estiré mi brazo para palpar el otro lado de la cama por si en ella seguía la persona con la que había dormido esa misma noche, pero no encontré a nadie. Las sabanas estaban frías como si en ese lugar no hubiese estado nadie.

Mierda. Otra vez esa sensación. No importaba cuántas veces se repitiera la misma historia, siempre dolía despertar solo después de haber pasado la noche con la persona que amas.

Sabía de sobra que para él, yo tenía su cariño y aprecio, pero no su amor. Yo no era su persona especial, y eso era algo que tenía que aceptar, aunque me partiera el corazón cada vez que le veía junto a ella.

_¿Por qué me habré enamorado él?-_ pensé- _Vaya cosa más inútil, estúpida y dolorosa que es el amor._

Tras pasar unos minutos sentado en la cama sin hacer nada, decidí dejar de pensar en cosas tristes y renovar mi ánimo con un suculento desayuno. Enrollé una sábana al rededor de mi cuerpo desnudo y me dirigí al baño para asearme antes de bajar. Lo hice tan rápido que en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

Nuestra casa era algo grande. Tenía dos plantas más el sótano, donde mi padre no nos permitía entrar. La primera constaba con el recibidor, la cocina, el salón que estaba unido al comedor, la sala de música y el despacho de mi padre. Mientras que en la segunda, había seis habitaciones, cuatro para nosotros y otras dos para posibles invitados, cada una con su propio baño.

- Buenos días -saludé.

- Buenos días Eren -contestaron Mikasa y Armin.

Ella estaba preparando unos huevos revueltos en la sartén mientras que el rubio ponía los cubiertos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

Ambos iban vestidos con la misma ropa que yo, llevábamos el uniforme de nuestra escuela que consistía en una chaqueta negra con el emblema de la escuela, una mujer con una corona, en un lado y una camisa blanca por debajo. Los pantalones eran largos y de color rojo, al igual que la corbata. Pero, en cambio, las chicas llevaban faldas hasta la rodilla y, en vez de corbata, un lazo.

- ¿Qué tenemos para desayunar?- pregunté mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

- Huevos revueltos, salchichas, tostadas con mermelada y zumo de naranja natural- contestó Mikasa, quién junto a Armin traía los platos.

Ella se sentó enfrente de mí y el rubio a mi lado. Nos pusimos a desayunar tranquilamente con la música de la radio de fondo.

- ¿No creéis que los huevos saben algo raro?- preguntó la morena haciendo una mueca con la boca.

- Yo también lo he notado- siguió Armin- se me está revolviendo el estomago.- se llevó la mano a la boca.

- Púes yo creo que están buenísimos- Y era verdad, después de probarlos, no había tardado nada en comerlos.

- ¿De verdad?- me cuestionó Mikasa con cara de angustia.- Se me ha quitado el apetito.

- Y a mí- añadió el rubio sujetándose la barriga.

- Voy a tirar la comida a la basura.

Pero cuando fue a recoger mi plato se quedó parada.

- Eren ¿Te lo has comido todo?

- Eh…yo…- sin darme cuenta, me lo había comido todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo más extraño es que seguía teniendo hambre.

Una persona entró en la cocina a paso elegante deteniendo así nuestra conversación.

- Buenos días jóvenes- saludó mi padre con su típico de voz seria.

No tenía ni idea de que seguía en casa, lo normal era que cuando nos despertábamos ya se había marchado. ¡Oh! A lo mejor hoy era ese día.

- Buenos días padre/señor Jeager- saludamos los tres.

- ¿Qué sucede con la comida?- preguntó al ver que Mikasa estaba al lado de la papelera con los platos llenos del desayuno.

Parecía estar serena pero yo sabía que por dentro estaba nerviosa.

-Al parecer la comida estaba en mal estado, señor Jeager, la estoy retirando para que no caigamos enfermos- contestó ella con su máscara de chica perfecta.

Armin también estaba recto y serio, intentando controlar su dolor de barriga. Mientras yo, me mantenía sentado correctamente mirando fijamente a mi progenitor.

- Entonces deberíamos cambiar la marca de los productos que compramos para evitar que esto vuelva a pasar- sonó tan serio que parecía que nos estuviese regañando. Se giró hacia Armin y yo que aún nos manteníamos sentados.- Hoy es el día de la medicación, pasar conmigo a la sala de al lado.

Le seguimos hacia el salón mientras Mikasa se quedaba en la cocina preparando los almuerzos de hoy.

Según mi padre, Armin y yo parecemos de una extraña enfermedad. La detectó un día hace muchos años en una revisión médica rutinaria y enseguida empezamos con el tratamiento. Es lo bueno de tener a un doctor como padre, supongo.

Dice que las inyecciones son para frenar su avance y por ello, debemos ponérnoslas cada 15 días.

- Sentaos- señalo en sillón mientras él se situaba enfrente de nosotros. Tenía las agujas ya preparadas.- Extended los brazos.

Obedeciéndole, ambos alzamos el brazo izquierdo. El doctor pasó un algodón humedecido en alcohol para quitar todos los posibles gérmenes que tuviésemos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya habías acabado. Sin dolor, sangre, ni errores. Un buen médico.

Al dirigirnos a la entrada, vimos a Mikasa preparada en la puerta esperándonos. Había dispuesto todo para salir enseguida, ella sabía que quería pasar el menor tiempo posible en compañía de mi padre. La adoro por conocerme tan bien aunque en ocasiones es demasiado sobre protectora.

- Armin, ya que trabajas junto a señor Smith ¿podrías entregarle estos documentos esta tarde en su oficina? Yo estaré demasiado ocupado y no me es posible ir.

- Por supuesto señor Jeager, lo haré con gusto- dijo el rubio cogiendo los papeles y guardándolos en su mochila.

De verdad que me daba asco la manera en la que debíamos comportarnos delante de mi padre.

- Tened un buen día chicos, portaos bien- nos despidió Grisha antes de que saliésemos.

- Igualmente, padre.

Nos dirigimos sin prisa hacia un todoterreno negro que esperaba por nosotros en la calle. Al vernos, el chofer se bajo del auto para abrirnos la puerta y dejarnos pasar. Llegaríamos a la escuela en unos momentos.

Sentí como el coche se ponía en marcha.

- ¿De qué creéis que se trate vuestra enfermedad?- preguntó Mikasa de pronto.

- Podría ser de la sangre, he visto algunos medicamentos relacionados con ese asunto pero no estoy del todo seguro.- le contestó Armin- ¿tú qué crees Eren?

- Que da igual, sea lo que sea, supongo que estamos en buenas manos- les miré- ¿ya os sentís mejor?

- Sí- dijo ella asintiendo al mismo tiempo que el rubio- eran los huevos, seguro.

- Púes yo me he quedado con hambre

Y como predije, ya estábamos en la escuela.

Las Tres Murallas es un colegio mixto para gente rica, aunque también se podía entrar por medio de una beca, y uno de los más grandes y prestigiosos del mundo. Está dividido por tres grandes secciones: Infantil y Primaria en la muralla María, Secundaría en Rose y Bachillerato en Sina.

La escuela es muy dura porque si no llegabas a sus ideales, te echaban a patadas. Pero algunas veces si se les daba un 'incentivo' te podían hacer la vista gorda.

Todo el mundo la alababa y la llenaba de gloria pero para muchos es como una cárcel, un simple circo donde los ricos mostraban a sus 'perfectos' hijos para hablaban de ellos como si fueran meros objetos.

Yo odiaba ese sitio, solamente lo soportaba por mis amigos aunque desgraciadamente ellos no iban a estar presentes el primer día de escuela.

En las vacaciones de verano, la institución organiza un viaje por varios países del mundo, ventaja de estar en un colegio de ricos. Pero Armin y yo no podemos ir por nuestra enfermedad, Grisha nos lo prohibió y Mikasa no quería ir sin nosotros. Así que ellos no vuelven al país hasta el jueves.

- Cogeos de la mano antes de salir y poneos cariñosos, se supone que sois pareja.- advirtió Mikasa antes de salir del coche.

- Ya lo sabemos- respondí molesto.

Y eso hicimos, a las puertas de la escuela siempre habían periodistas y fotógrafos, parecían buitres en busca de la carroña de las personas, me daban asco. Por suerte, siempre contábamos con los guardias de seguridad para protegernos y pasar sin ningún percance.

Cuando nos acercamos, empezaron a hacernos preguntas sobre mi padre y su trabajo, también nos empezaron a preguntar sobre cosas personales, demasiado personales. Era muy incomodo.

Apreté la mano de Armin para darle a entender lo que debíamos hacer. Y recibiendo otro apretón como respuesta, nos dispusimos hacer nuestro teatrillo.

Nos paramos durante unos segundos para darnos un rápido beso en los labios delante de los fotógrafos ansiosos.

Hubiese sido más largo e intenso pero Armin, demasiado avergonzado, sólo se atrevía a apretar sus labios contra los míos con fuerza.

Y que conste que todo este plan había sido idea suya. Él y yo fingíamos ser pareja que nos servía de tapadera para ver a nuestros amantes. Mi padre en un principio se mostró en contra de 'nuestra relación', la homosexualidad no era muy bien vista entre la gente rica. Pero después lo aceptó, no sin antes hacernos prometer no acostarnos juntos hasta la mayoría de edad. Bueno, eso lo hemos cumplido ¿no? Armin y yo nunca nos hemos tocado.

Tras haber finalizado nuestro pequeño espectáculo, nos dirigimos hacía nuestra clase. Sólo rezaba porque no me aburriese en el día de hoy.

**_ooOOoo_**

Por suerte el día pasó rápido, al ser el primer día no había mucho que hacer. Al dirigirme hacia la salida de la escuela junto con mi hermana y mejor amigo, escuché a algunos compañeros hablar en susurros sobre ir a la casa Madolly.

La casa Madolly es también conocida por 'la casa de las orgías'. Un lugar donde podías beber, drogarte y tener sexo con quien y donde quisieras. Aunque podías ir sin la necesidad de hacer las cosas anteriores. Simplemente es un espacio para no sentir la presión del mundo, sobre todo la de nuestros padres. Y como está situada lejos de la ciudad nadie se enteraba de lo que pasaba allí dentro. Y sólo había una norma: Todo lo que pasa en Madolly se queda en Madolly.

Mikasa, Armin y yo vamos con nuestros amigos allí de vez en cuando pero nosotros solamente bebíamos y nos lo pasábamos bien bailando. Era toda una locura ver a jóvenes entre los 14-18 años haciendo toda clase de actos inimaginables

Y por supuesto, todo es absolutamente secreto.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por ahí. La última vez que estuve en ese lugar bebí tanto que llegué a casa borracho, gracias a dios, sólo se encontraba Levi (también borracho pero en ese momento yo no lo sabía) en ella que se acababa de pelear con mi prima Petra. Ésta enfadada, se había ido de la casa de una amiga a dormir pensando que él se iría pronto, pero no fue así.

Amanecí con un dolor de cabeza increíble y junto a mi desnudo el novio de mi prima. Una muy buena manera de perder la virginidad y empezar una relación de amantes ¿no creéis?

- Eren- el llamado de Mikasa hizo que volviese a la realidad- no te quedes atrás.

Los tres fuimos hacia el coche en silencio, observando cómo los pocos alumnos que habían asistido hoy, hacían lo mismo.

- Armin, vas a ir a la empresa ¿no?- preguntó la morena.

Éste asintió confundido. Eso ella ya lo sabía, entonces por qué lo preguntaba

- Y tu Eren ¿te irás a casa?

- No acompañaré a Armin, quiero visitar a Levi- contesté también confundido.

- Antes de ir allí ¿podéis dejarme en el centro?

- Claro

- He quedado con alguien- fue lo único que dijo.

Vale, ahora lo entendíamos, iba a quedar con Fate y su pandilla de ladrones.

No me gustaba que se juntara con esa gente ni mucho menos con ese tal Fate y se lo dije una vez, al igual que ella me dijo que no le parecía correcto que me acostase con un hombre que me doblaba la edad y que encima era el novio de nuestra prima. Esa fue la única vez que nos sinceramos, no habíamos sacado el tema desde entonces. Y no era porque no me importase, si no que me parecía muy hipócrita reclamarle hacer eso cuando yo estoy haciendo cosas peores.

No volvimos a hablar durante todo el trayecto del coche.

**_ooOOoo_**

Después de dejar a Mikasa en el centro, el chofer nos dejó en frente del gran edificio y se marchó prometiendo venir a por nosotros en media hora.

El edificio principal de la compañía tecnológica, '_Survey Corps_', era majestuoso. Tenía un estilo moderno y vanguardista, todo recubierto de cristal. Estaba compuesto de 21 plantas, la primera veintena para los empleados y proyectos y la última para los jefes.

Armin se dirigió hacia la entrada y yo siguiéndole el paso. Él se conocía esto mejor que yo. Enseñamos nuestros identificadores, que mi rubio amigo ya tenía de antemano, y dejaron pasar. Fuimos directamente a los ascensores, marcando el número 20 para subir.

- ¿No se supone que vamos a la última planta?- pregunté curioso.

- Si pero si te fijas, en este ascensor no hay ningún número 21. Tenemos que pasar por la planta de abajo para coger otro ascensor que nos lleve allí. Lo hicieron como una medida de seguridad, incluso la secretaría está abajo. En la última sólo están los despachos del señor Smith y del señor Levi, aparte de la sala de juntas.

- Ah…

Mira por donde, eso no lo sabía. ¿Eso quiere decir qué estaremos allá arriba con ellos a solas?

El ascensor se paró y abrió sus puertas, dejándonos en una amplia sala de oficinas. En el centro se encontraba una mujer rubia de pelo corto y baja estatura atendiendo al teléfono. Nos acercamos a ella cuando acabo de hablar.

- Buenas tardes señorita Nanaba.- saludó Armin, en cambio yo sólo incline la cabeza como saludo.

- Buenas tardes señorito Arlet ¿desean algo?- preguntó amablemente.

- Si, verá tengo unos documentos para el presidente del doctor Grisha Jeager y se los tengo que entregar personalmente.- mintió.

Él, al igual que yo, quería ver a su amante.

- Púes lamento decirle que hora los jefes están en una importante reunión y aún no llegan a la oficina. Pero si quiere puede esperar en su despacho hasta que lleguen.

- Si usted es tan amable.

- Bien, ya sabes dónde está su despacho. Yo les avisaré que estáis esperándole.

Nos despedimos de la buena mujer para que siguiera con su trabajo y subimos a la parte de arriba. Toda la planta de arriba estaba dividida en tres partes enormes y un recibidor.

Fuimos a la puerta de la derecha que supuse que era el despacho de Erwin y nos acomodamos en el sofá de la sala. No me podía creer que fuese tan grande.

- Y ahora a esperar- dije recostándome por completo.

- Púes sí- suspiró

Levanté un poco la cabeza para observarle, en realidad a sus labios.

- ¿Sabes? No estoy satisfecho con el beso de antes.-le comenté mientras me sentaba cerca de él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- nervioso se alejó un poco.

- Ya sabes, si sigues besándome como antes, nadie se creerá que somos pareja. ¿No sabes besar?

- ¡Claro que se besar!

-¡Entonces demuéstralo! Porque un apretujón de labios no se le puede llamar beso.

Me miró enfurruñado durante unos momentos analizándome, para después lanzarse contra mí para capturar mis labios.

Lo cierto es que me sorprendió. No esperaba una respuesta como esa de parte de Armin. Pero no dejé que lo notase, enseguida se correspondí con ganas.

Nos separamos durante unos segundos para mirarnos, ambos jadeando. Y volvimos al beso. A cada rato que pasaba, se volvía todo más descontrolado, ya no nos bastaban nuestras bocas ni nuestras lenguas, ahora incluso había manos acariciando partes de nuestro cuerpo para darnos aún más placer.

- Vaya, vaya y nosotros que creíamos que erais inocentes- una voz nos sacó del mundo en el que habíamos entrado.

Erwin y Levi estaban en el marco de la puerta observándonos sorprendidos pero también con un eje de burla.

- ¿Qué pensaría el señor Jeager si os viera hacer algo tan indecoroso?- preguntó Erwin con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Oye, por nosotros no os detengáis mocosos, seguir con lo vuestro.

Y con eso pasaron de largo para sentarse al lado de la mesa de Erwin y se pusieron a hablar de los contratos con otras empresas.

Armin y yo nos habíamos quedado de piedra, nos habían pillado en el peor momento posible para después pasar de nosotros. ¿Pero qué? Miré a mi amigo, él también estaba picado. Éramos dos jóvenes en busca de atención y eso era lo queríamos conseguir ahora.

_Púes si no quieren que nos detengamos no lo haremos.- pensé._

Y creo que tuvimos el mismo pensamiento porque al instante continuamos besándonos como si la interrupción anterior nunca hubiese sucedido.

Poco a poco nos fuimos quitando la ropa y mientras lo hacíamos no dejábamos de gemir. Admito que las caricias de Armin eran muy placenteras. Cuando ya no nos quedaba nada de ropa encima nos miramos fijamente. Sabíamos que nuestro 'publico' estaba atento a nuestros movimientos. Hasta ahora toda habían sido caricias y algún que otro apretón, pero era entonces cuando dimos el gran paso.

Estábamos de rodillas el uno frente al otro y todas nuestras partes, los pechos, las caderas, los muslos, se tocaban entre sí. Está posición facilitaría las cosas.

Cogí la mano derecha de Armin y me la metí en la boca, humedeciendo tres dedos. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente mojados, los dirigimos hacia la entrada del contrario, empezando adentrarlos uno por uno. Al mismo tiempo, con mi mano libre apretaba los pezones de mi amigo, él en cambio, con su otra mano apretaba nuestros miembros masturbándolos. En ningún momento nuestras bocas se habían separado, así se callaban todos los gemidos y jadeos que soltábamos.

En serio, los dedos de Armin en mi interior hacían maravillas. Le tenía que preguntar después dónde había aprendido eso. Y él tampoco se cortaba nada, parecía que lo que yo le hacía le gustaba bastante.

Un estirón hacia atrás hizo que nos separásemos cuando estábamos a punto de corrernos. Vimos a Erwin y a Levi detrás de su respectivo amante, ellos habían sido los que nos habían alejado.

- Leviii…-le supliqué para que me dejase continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, iba a explotar si no me venía pronto.

Me removí intentado librarme de su amarre.

- No, no, a los mocosos desobedientes y lujuriosos se les castica.-dijo roncamente en mi oído.

Me mordió fuertemente el hombro, aullé de dolor. Pero grité aún más cuando me penetro de golpe, empezando a moverse sin darme tiempo a acostumbrarme a él.

_- ¿Por qué era siempre tan bruto? ¡¿Y por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente grande?!- pensé_

No tenía ni idea de cuándo se había bajado los pantalones ni siquiera lo noté acercarse a mí.

Un gemido ahogado me sacó de mis pensamientos. Erwin había recostado a Armin a lo largo del sofá mientras que lo penetraba con fuerza, le había abierto las piernas lo máximo que podía para llegar más profundo. La cabeza rubia de mi amigo prácticamente tocaba mis rodillas, el ver su cara de placer mientras lo follaban era algo que me estaba poniendo mucho. Me di cuenta de que él también me observaba a mí, intenté sonreírle pero Levi estaba siendo demasiado salvaje conmigo y sólo me salían muecas de placer.

Un empujón en la espalda hizo que me fuera hacía delante, encontrándome cara a cara con las partes intimas de mi amigo y la imagen de cómo el rubio mayor le penetraba.

- ¿Por qué no se la chupas a tu mejor amigo, mocoso?- dijo Levi atrás mía mientras me daba una nalgada.

_- ¿Por qué no?- pensé- ya estoy haciendo cosas que pensé nunca hacer, ¿qué más da añadir una más a la lista?_

Con un poco de timidez, agarré el miembro de Armin y empecé a masturbarlo. Al oír sus gemidos, me sentí confiado así que me lo metí en la boca de golpe. Como era del tamaño medio en nuestra edad pude tragármelo todo sin ahogarme.

- Armin, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo con Eren?- le animó Erwin.

Haciéndole caso, cogió mi miembro con ambas manos y se lo metió en la boca empezando un lento vaivén.

¡Dios! Esto era la gloria, el ser atendido por todos los sitios era una sensación asombrosa.

Las embestidas que nos daban los mayores, nos marcaban el ritmo de las mamadas. Si antes estaba a punto de correrme, ahora estaba al límite. Intentaba aguantar por Levi pero éste no me dejaba. Cada vez que se adentraba en mí le daba a mi próstata, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y sumándole lo que me estaba haciendo Armin con su boca…no me ayudaba nada a la hora de resistir.

Aunque teníamos las bocas ocupadas, se seguían oyendo los gemidos y los jadeos que dábamos. Detrás nuestra, se oían los suspiros de placer y las maldiciones de los mayores, eso añadiéndole al sonido lascivo que hacían nuestras pieles cuando chocaban entre sí. Era otra cosa más que sumar a mi excitación, y creo que a Armin le pasaba lo mismo.

- Mira Erwin, como disfrutan nuestras pequeñas putitas.

- ¿No es adorable ver cómo intentan aguantar?

Malditos, burlándose de nosotros mientras nos follan, aunque ahora mismo eso no me importaba, sólo me concentraba en el placer que me ofrecían.

Aumentaron el ritmo de las penetraciones haciendo que Armin y yo nos viniésemos en uno de los orgasmos más placenteros de nuestras vidas. Al mismo tiempo sentí como me llenaban por dos lugares diferentes, en mi interior que había sido llenado por Levi en su última embestida y en mi boca donde el rubio menor se había corrido.

Saqué el miembro ya flácido de mi boca, tragándome con dificultad en contenido de ésta. Me incorporé un poco al sentir al mayor salir de mí. Armin al ver que salía de encima suya, se levantó con un como de esfuerzo y se apoyo en el sofá.

Mientras nosotros intentábamos recuperar el aire perdido, recostados el uno en el otro, Erwin y Levi ya se habían arreglado y nos miraban con un eje de satisfacción en la mirada.

Con pereza nos levantamos del sofá y nos comenzamos a vestir.

- Bueno…-Erwin se aclaró la garganta- ¿Y para qué habéis venido a mi empresa? No es que me haya incomodado vuestra presencia, ni mucho menos.

Levi soltó un resoplido de burla.

- El doctor Jeager tenía unos documentos para darte pero como no pudo venir personalmente nos ha enviado a nosotros- contestó Armin sonrojado, quien ya se había vestido.

Se dirigió hacia su mochila y sacó los papeles previamente dichos, entregándoselos al rubio mayor.

- Bien- dije acercándome a ellos ya arreglado- nosotros nos tenemos que marchar ya, el chofer nos está esperando en la entrada.

Erwin solamente asintió, cogió ambas manos de Armin llevándoselas al rostro para después besar el dorso de éstas.

- Ha sido todo un _placer_ tu visita, mi querido Armin.-se despidió de él recalcando la palabra placer.

- I-igualmente señor Smith- dijo congojado mi amigo poniéndose aún más rojo.

Era divertido ver como se mostraba tan tímido ahora después de lo que había pasado en esa sala.

Sonreí al verles así, hacían muy buena pareja.

-Oh, por favor dejaos de tanta cursilería.-dijo un molesto Levi con cara de asco.

Todo un romántico.

Ya nos estábamos por ir cuando una voz me llamó para que me volviese.

Me giré y al hacerlo sentí como me agarraba el cabello y la cintura estampándome en su cuerpo para luego darme un beso húmedo que me quitó el aliento.

Me separé de él atontado, mientras Levi miraba mi estado satisfecho.

- Lárgate ya mocoso.

- Sí.

Me dirigí al ascensor junto a Armin aún en las nubes. La despedida duró hasta que se cerraron las puertas. Cuando bajamos pasamos por delante de la recepcionista que nos despidió con una sonrisa y volvimos a tomar el otro ascensor para esta vez llegar a la salida.

Cuando finalmente se puso en marcha, nos empezamos a reír como locos, por suerte éramos los únicos que había en ese momento.

- ¡Dios mío! No me puedo creer que hayamos hecho eso- solté entre risas.

- Que vergüenza, nunca más podré mirarles a la cara de nuevo- se carcajeó.

- ¡Joder! Ni una palabra a nadie de esto, ni siquiera a Mikasa.

Se rió.

- Oh vamos, y quién nos creería. Si se lo contásemos a alguien nos tomaría por locos.

Nos volvimos a reír y poco a poco nos fuimos calmando.

- Eren ¿Cuánto va a acabar esto?- Su expresión se tornó triste.

- No lo sé, supongo que hasta que no podamos más y tengamos que decir basta.- le respondí sincero.

- ¿Y hasta entonces qué hacemos?

Le guiñé un ojo mientras le sonreía.

- Divertirnos. El mundo es nuestro para hacer lo que queramos.

_En ese momento no sabía cuan equivocado que estaba porque por culpa de nuestros actos impulsivos, el mundo se pondría en nuestra contra._

* * *

Este a sido un cap muy largo ¿no? xD ¿Os gustan así o más cortos? ¿Os ha gustado el Lemon? espero que sí, aunque creo que ha sido demasiado basto ¬¬ me ha acostado lo mío escribirlo porque no paraba de reescribirlo D: Este Lemon esta dedica a **Misaki**, espero que te guste :D

No sé cuando publicaré la continuación, antes tengo que hacer una cap en la otra historia que tengo. Así que tener paciencia u.u

**Tengo otra historia en curso de en el foro de Naruto también Yaoi, SasukexNaruto (por si hay alguien interesado ;D).**

**Si alguien quiere hacerme alguna pregunta que contacte conmigo, en mi perfil dejo mi cuenta de Facebook :)**

**Y por último que tal un sensual y hermoso Review \o.o/**

**..Ally..**

**:3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.D: Si hay algún fallo de ortografía decírmelo :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Nuestras mácaras

**Resumen:** Eren, Armin y Mikasa se darán cuenta de que hay errores que cometemos y que no tienen solución. Para ellos, haberse metido con las personas equivocadas y quedar embarazados. ¿Cómo afrontarán ésto sin ningún tipo de apoyo? Riren, ErwinxArmin y MikasaxOC. AU

**Disclainer:** Ni los personajes, ni la historia de Shingeki son míos, si fuese mía reviviría a Marco Q.Q

**Notas:** Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes, Favs y Follows que llegan ^^ de verdad que eso anima mucho a la hora de escribir. _**  
**_

**Advertencias:** **YAOI, LEMON y AU**. Es una historia **Riren**,** ErwinxArmin **y** MikasaxOc. **Si no os gusta, por favor sal de la historia y lee algo que se adapte a tus gustos :)

* * *

**Las consecuencias de ser adolescente**

**3. Nuestras máscaras.**

Por fin había llegado la mañana del viernes y me encontraba solo en la cocina preparando unas tortitas como desayuno para todos.

Armin aún no había bajado, lo cual era extraño, desde hace algunos días se quedaba dormido por las mañanas. Mikasa había pasado la noche fuera de casa, seguramente con su novio, pero me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que estaba de camino. Y mi padre...llevaba ya dos días sin pasarse por casa. Aunque eso no me importaba mucho, ya aparecería, al menos había avisado de que no vendría.

El sonido del motor de una motocicleta me distrajo, dejé la sartén a un lado y apagué el fuego. Desde la ventana de la cocina observé como la moto que estaba ocupada con dos personas, aparcaba en el patio trasero de mi casa.

Salí al patio trasero para ver de quién se trababa aunque ya tenía una idea de quienes eran. Pero en cuanto lo hice, no me encontré con la imagen muy grata.

Un peliblanco de 1'80, fornido y recubierto por completo de cuero negro, se encontraba comiéndole la boca a mi hermana. ¡Uff! Qué imagen más desagradable, si ya de por sí ese tío no me caía bien, ahora que había visto eso me caía aún peor.

- Haz el favor de no comerte a mi hermana delante mía.

Mi hermana se sobresaltó de la sorpresa, no se había percatado de mi presencia antes. En cambio él me miraba con una parsimonia y burla pintada en la cara.

- Entonces date la vuelta.

- Fate- le regañó mi hermana.

- Lo que tú digas, preciosa.- la agarró de la cintura para atraerla hacia él y darle otro beso intenso.

Resoplé y me fui hacia la cocina para continuar haciendo el desayuno, ya había visto suficiente.

Unos minutos más tarde se volvió a escuchar el motor de la moto pero esta vez alejándose. La puerta trasera se abrió dejando paso a Mikasa, se la notaba feliz y relajada.

Tengo que admitir que aunque no me guste el tipo con el que está saliendo, si ella es feliz…yo también lo soy.

- Hey –dijo ella acercándose a mí mientras yo continuaba cocinando.

- ¿Qué?

- Sé que él no te gusta pero…

- No es eso.- la interrumpí. Puse la última tortita en el plato y me puse a lavar la sartén- Sólo…no quiero que te hagan daño.

Se puso a mi lado, cogiéndome el rostro con ambas manos y girándolo para que la mirase a ella.

- No me van a hacer daño, soy fuerte.

Me reí, poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas.

- Sé que eres fuerte, créeme eres la chica más fuerte, valiente y luchadora que he conocido jamás. Pero no todas las heridas que pueden causarte pueden ser físicas.

Suspiré.

- Sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

- Si tú me prometes que lo tendrás también.- contestó - el que está jugando a un juego peligroso eres tú. Si alguien se enterase de lo que hago sería un escándalo pero se olvidarían en pocos días, en cambio, si se descubre tú secreto muchas personas sufrirán, empezando por Petra.

- Lo sé- aparté la mirada- No te preocupes, como tú has dicho, sólo es un juego que acabará tarde o temprano y ella jamás se enterará.

- Por favor Eren sólo no te enamores o acabarás sufriendo.

Me reí quitándole importancia. Aunque sabía que ya era demasiado tarde y ella lo intuía.

- Buenos días- una débil voz interrumpió nuestra conversación.

Armin por fin había bajado pero no parecía estar muy bien. Se le veía decaído, su piel estaba pálida y tenía gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente.

- Armin, dios mío ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, no te preocupes Eren. Se me pasará en seguida.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con desgana.

- Deberías de quedarte hoy en casa- le aconsejó Mikasa.

- No te preocupes, ya llevo algunos días así y el malestar siempre se pasa después de unos minutos.

- Entonces se lo deberías de decir a mi padre.

- En serio Eren, no pasa nada. Sólo es el virus de barriga que hay ahora, unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor y listo. Lo peor son los vómitos matutitos y que con el olor de algunos alimentos te entre angustia. Pero se irá en unos días.

- Es cierto- le dio la razón Mikasa- yo creo que también lo tengo.

- Entonces tendríais que habérmelo dicho- les regañé- ¡He hecho tortitas para un regimiento!

- Lo sentimos- dijeron ambos arrepentidos.

- Ya no importa, me comeré todo lo que pueda y tiraré el resto. Y vosotros cogeos una pieza de fruta que es bueno para la barriga.

Asintieron.

- Vale, pero antes voy un momento a cambiarme- anunció Mikasa.

- Sí, no creo que quieras ir al instituto vestida de arriba debajo de cuero negro- me burlé.

Antes de subir me dirigió una mirada de enfado aunque se notaba que era fingido.

- Eren, tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

Armin ya se había cogido una manzana y la estaba pelando.

- ¿El qué?

Me senté en frente de él, con el plato hasta arriba del que iba a ser el desayudo para todos. Él paró lo que estaba haciendo, alzando la mano para coger una cadena que llevaba al cuello. La sacó y me enseñó lo que hasta ahora llevaba escondido debajo de la ropa.

Lo miré incrédulo.

- E-eso es…

- Un anillo

Y no cualquier anillo, parecía estar hecho de oro blanco y llevaba incrustada una gema de color jade. Un obsequió sencillo pero bastante caro.

- ¿Te lo ha regalo Erwin?

- Si –contestó con felicidad y sin dejar de mirar el objeto con una gran sonrisa.- Me lo dio como promesa.

- ¿Cómo?- no entendía nada- Explícate.

- Me ha prometido que cuando cumpla los 18, se divorciará de su esposa para casarse conmigo.

Levantó la mirada con timidez mientras jugaba con el anillo con sus manos. Sabía que buscaba una respuesta pero ahora mismo me encontraba tan sorprendido que me costaba encontrar las palabras.

- ¡Wooou!- solté por fin.

- ¿Sólo 'Wooou'?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me has dejado sorprendido, no, lo siguiente.

- ¡No sé! Esperaba un 'Armin, eso es una locura' o 'Felicidades amigo'- levantó las manos exasperado.

- ¿Y su mujer?

- Nunca se han querido, ni siquiera se han acostado desde que yo estoy con Erwin o incluso antes.

- Pero…si no se querían ¿por qué se casaron?

- Su matrimonio fue arreglado, la familia de ella estaba en banca rota y los Smith les ofrecieron dinero a cambio de su titulo como 'condes'. Mientras en el divorcio ella obtenga una gran suma de dinero no habrá problemas.

- Bueno…- dije ya un poco repuesto por semejante noticia- …entonces sólo me queda decir ¡Felicidades!

- ¡Gracias! –exclamó feliz, cogió su manzana ya pelada y le dio un mordisco- ¿Y qué tal tú con el señor Rivaille?

Todo el ánimo se me bajó al instante, aún así traté de disimularlo.

- Bien, ya sabes, todo sigue igual.- me metí un trozo de tortita en la boca- aunque...

- ¿Aunque...?

- No sé, últimamente se ha comportado extraño.

- Explícate - me animó Armin intrigado.

Suspiré

- Hace unas semanas tuvo una fuerte pelea con Petra y desde entonces se comporta de una manera diferente conmigo. En realidad no es que se note mucho la diferencia pero gracias a los detalles me he podido dar cuenta.

- ¿Qué detalles?

- Bueno...-dudé pero la mirada comprensiva de Armin me instó a seguir hablando- ...nunca te había contado nada de esto, pero desde que Levi y yo empezamos nuestra relación como amantes, cada vez que terminábamos de tener sexo, me besaba y decía 'no te enamores de mi'.

- Eren...- puso su mano sobre la mía para consolarme.

- Pero ahora...- continué con la explicación-...ahora ya no lo hace y es mucho más cariñoso y dulce conmigo que antes. No es que me haya regalado flores, ni chocolates ni ninguna de esas chorradas de chicas, después de todo es de Levi de quién estamos hablando. Es simplemente su manera de tratarme es...no sé ni cómo explicarlo.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo.- me animó con una sonrisa.- ¿Entonces piensas qué quiera algo más que una relación como amantes?- preguntó Armin desconcertado.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Se reconcilió con Petra la semana pasada llevándola a cenar, si quisiera algo conmigo hubiera cortado con ella.

Me encogí de hombros. Lo cierto es yo tampoco lo sabía.

- _A lo mejor ella ha roto con él y por eso Levi se comporta de esta manera conmigo_- pensé con alegría por un momento, pero no duró mucho porque al instante me embargo una sensación de culpa horrible- _¡No puedes pensar eso! ¡Acepta de una vez que Levi es de Petra y no tuyo!_- me reprendí a mí mismo.

Se escucharon unos pasos bajar la escalera, Mikasa había entrado a la cocina sin que yo me diese cuenta, aunque llamando la atención de Armin, diciendo que nos apresuramos para llegar al aún seguía enfrascado en mi mente, no haciendo caso de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

- Eren- me llamó mi hermana, parecía impresionada. Mi amigo que estaba a su lado también tenía en su rostro una mueca de sorpresa- ¿Te has comido tú solo todas las tortitas?

La miré extrañado. Eso era imposible, había hecho un desayuno para tres personas. Pero cuando miré mi plato me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba vacío.

- Es que tenía hambre, en realidad aún la tengo.

**ooOOoo**

Ya en la escuela, todo fue de lo más normal. Entramos en el aula 3-A saludando a nuestros compañeros, unos con más ilusión que otros. Nuestros amigos llegaron el día anterior con regalos y contándonos sus vivencias durante sus vacaciones. Tampoco podían faltar las anécdotas embarazosas como el rechazo de Connie al pedirle salir a una chica o cuando Jean se emborrachó tanto que corrió desnudo alrededor del hotel donde se hospedaban.

Daba un poco de envidia el oírles hablar sobre las cosas que habían hecho y no poder participar en ellas. Pero lo importante es que estábamos juntos y por fin íbamos a divertirnos como antes.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaba de nuestros amigos es que ellos tampoco eran 'perfectos'. Todos teníamos nuestros secretos. Éramos una especie de 'Club de los Pecados', un nombre un poco absurdo que nos puso Ymir en broma hace tiempo. Y aunque más o menos sabíamos en qué estaba metido cada uno, no nos metíamos en los asuntos de otra persona. Era algo como 'si tú no preguntas lo que yo hago cuando nadie me ve, yo no preguntaré lo que haces tú'.

Pero como he dicho, todos teníamos una idea de lo que hacían los demás, era como un secreto a voces aunque solamente entre nosotros.

Un ejemplo es Jean, que fuma hasta por las orejas y no precisamente tabaco. Creemos que tiene escondido en alguna parte algún cultivo de marihuana porque nunca se le agota ese producto. Eso a un tipo con problemas de agresividad le viene muy bien para relajarse.

A Marco, el año pasado tuvo una época de depresión, digamos que su familia es la típica que si cometes un solo error te echan de casa. Pero, en mi opinión, su bajón también tuvo que ver con un amor no correspondido por parte de un 'caballo' que está enamorado de mi hermana. Se le recetaron antidepresivos de los que, aunque ya no los necesite, los sigue tomando como si fuesen caramelos.

Nuestra querida amiga Sasha que ama comer por encima de todo, tiene la autoestima por los suelos. ¡Y eso es absurdo! Pero supongo que cuando llegas a casa y tus hermanos mayores te empiezan a insultar llamándote gorda, foca y demás todos los días, creas una imagen errónea de ti misma. Tanto le ha afectado las críticas que es bulímica. Y aunque siempre la veas comiendo, nosotros sabemos que al rato se sentirá mal con su cuerpo e irá al baño a vomitarlo todo.

Aunque parezca mentira, Connie tiene una extraña afición, se traviste. No es que sea homosexual ni que le ponga vestirse de mujer pero le encanta la ropa femenina y no desaprovecha ninguna ocasión para vestirse con ella. Creo que a veces incluso se pone peluca y se maquilla, sería de lo más gracioso verlo de esa manera pero por desgracia no tengo pruebas.

Historia no es que tenga nada destacable en ella, aparte de que es lesbiana y que su pareja sea Ymir pero como todos tiene un secreto. Dibuja muy bien, sí eso sería una chorrada comparado con los otros, si no usara su talento para hacer tatuajes, todo bajo el nombre de 'Christa'. Muchos de nuestros compañeros de instituto han ido a ella para que le hagan uno y os juro que esa chica tiene un don para eso.

Yo mismo tengo uno hecho por 'Christa', pero eso es un secreto que sólo tres sabemos, ella, yo y la única persona que me ha visto desnudo. ¿Adivináis dónde lo tengo y qué es?

Con Ymir la cosa cambia, es una chica que nunca le han importado las apariencias, era la típica buscapleitos, pero todo eso cambio cuando conoció a su 'rubio ángel'. Desde que están juntas ha intentado mejorar, al menos en su comportamiento exterior. Tiene una pequeña adición a la bebida por eso siempre lleva consigo su botella de 'agua', aunque en realidad sea Vodka pero como el líquido es transparente nadie se da cuenta.

Por otra parte, Annie no bebía ni fumaba más que los demás, su problema era que no podía mantener las piernas cerradas. Y todo esto tiene que ver con algo que le sucedió cuando era pequeña pero no quiere que nadie lo sepa, los únicos eran Reiner y Berthold que la cuidaban y protegían como una hermana pequeña. Ni siquiera recuerdo con cuantos chicos ha 'salido' y tampoco creo que ella lleve la cuenta pero te aseguro que son demasiados para una chica de 15 años.

Berthold tiene un leve problema con un polvito blanco parecido a la harina y que va a más, nosotros le intentamos ayudar todo lo que podemos y creo que lo estamos consiguiendo porque cada vez parece que recupera su buena salud. Se enganchó por su madre, una drogadicta sin cuidado que no le importaba el cuidado de su propio hijo, convenciéndole por medio de palabras que la cocaína era algo bueno. Él y Reiner mantienen 'en secreto' una relación de follamigos, intentan ser discretos pero todos nos hemos dado cuenta de ello.

Reiner es el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y, ya a tan temprana edad, tiene una beca deportiva para una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país, dónde trabaja su padre como el entrenador del equipo. Pero sería una decepción para su padre que se enterase de que su hijo no juega limpio, si no que usa esteroides para fortalecer su cuerpo. Cosa que si saliese a la luz él perdería la beca y su carrera deportiva se iría al garete.

En realidad todos los del grupo tenemos muchas problemas y traumas por culpa de nuestras familias que nos ha llevado a probar algunas de las sustancias innombrables para la sociedad como la heroína, el éxtasis o la cocaína, las tomábamos en ocasiones especiales como algún cumpleaños o una festividad. El dicho 'una vez al año no hace daño' era uno de nuestros lemas.

Todos nuestros amigos conocían más o menos lo que nosotros ocultábamos. Sabían que Mikasa estaba en una pandilla peligrosa de la calle pero no tenían ni idea de que eran ladrones ni que mi hermana estaba liada con su jefe.

Hasta creían en la tapadera que Armin y yo habíamos inventado, pensaban que éramos la pareja perfecta. Dos amigos de la infancia, gays y ambos ukes. Como ninguno de los dos hablaba de nuestra relación intima, ellos hacían apuestas de quién iba arriba y quién abajo. Por ahora ganaba yo con un punto de diferencia. Eso me ofendía, malditos amigos.

Y solamente había una persona aparte de Mikasa que sabía que todo eso era una farsa.

**ooOOoo**

Finalmente habían terminado las primeras clases de la mañana y nos encontrábamos en el almuerzo. Como todos los días, nosotros junto con nuestro grupo de amigos nos dirigíamos al aula 104, la más apartada del lugar. Por esa zona no pasaba ningún profesor o alumno ya que todos estaban en el comedor o en los patios descansando por lo que teníamos la oportunidad de sacar a la luz, nuestras autenticas personalidades.

Era un verdadero fastidio tener que fingir todo el tiempo ser el alumno perfecto. Siempre callado, atento, cortés y buen estudiante. El más mínimo fallo y el instituto haría una llamada a los padres y eso por no hablar del castigo que la institución nos dictaba.

Por ello valorábamos realmente esos escasos 30 minutos de completa libertad, era como desconectar el piloto automático que habías llevado durante el día.

- ¡Por fin la ansiada libertad!- Reiner abrió la puerta de golpe causando un gran estruendo.- ¡Auch!

Annie, por atrás, le había metido una patada en el gemelo.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso quieres que nos pillen?- le reprendió la rubia enfadada.

Mientras era regañado por Annie y Berthold intentaba apaciguar las cosas, los demás pasamos al aula desierta. Juntamos algunas mesas y sillas para sentarnos todos juntos, como lo habíamos hecho siempre.

- ¡Waaa! ¡Qué hambre tengo!- Sasha enseguida sacó de su mochila una bolsa llena de comida, poniéndose a devorarla de inmediato.

- ¡Eh! No te la comas toda, la hemos pagado por la mitad para los dos- Connie intentaba quitarle algo de comida pero ella se resistía gruñéndole.

Esos dos nunca se cansarían de pelear por la comida, era divertido verles discutir por tonterías. Annie, Reiner y Berth se sentaron unos minutos después con nosotros, el rubio seguía quejándose por el golpe pero el resto le ignoraba. Se lo había merecido. Marco se sentaba junto a Armin, con quien mantenía una conversación amena. En cuanto a Jean, nomás entrar se había dirigido a la ventana abriéndola y encendiendo su imprescindible cigarrillo. Las únicas que faltaban eran Ymir e Historia que seguramente estaban a punto de llegar.

- Jean- le llamó la atención Marco- no crees qué deberías comer antes de fumar.

- Vamos pecas- se acercó hacia él poniéndole el brazo alrededor de los hombros- sabes que si no lo hago ahora después no me dará tiempo.

El moreno se sonrojó.

- No te esfuerces Marco- me metí- por más que lo intentes no harás que cambie. El cara de caballo tiene el cerebro tan pequeño que no entiende de palabras. Tendrías que relinchar como él para que te entendiese.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir, loco suicida?

- ¿Es que acaso aparte de tonto también eres sordo ca-ba-lli-to?

- Vas a ver, Jeager.- se quitó el cigarro de la boca, tirándolo contra el suelo para después darle un pisotón fuerte para apagarlo.

Enfadado, se disponía a saltar sobre mí para darme, supuestamente, una paliza. Yo ya me encontraba en posición de pelea, preparado para cuando viniese. Los demás nos miraban atentos, preparados para intervenir si se diese el caso. Estaba a punto de empezar todo el asunto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, otra vez, ocasionando el mismo sonido que anteriormente Reiner había hecho.

Por ella entró una apresurada Historia, se la veía alterada y buscaba con la mirada entre los presentes a alguien. Ymir lo hizo poco después y por lo que se ve no parecía muy contenta.

- ¡Armin!- gritó cuando encontró a quién buscaba.

- ¿Qué…? ¡Woou!

No le había dado ni el tiempo para preguntar nada. Se paró enfrente nuestra y nos agarró de las manos a Armin y a mí, para después tirar de nosotros y arrastrarnos a la otra punta del aula.

- Siento haberte arrastrado a ti también Eren pero si me hubiese llevado solamente a Armin habría sido muy sospechoso.- se disculpó la rubia.

- No te preocupes- le dije confuso.

Se la veía muy animada y no paraba de dar pequeños botes. Sentía como los otros nos observaban como queriendo averiguar de lo que estábamos hablando.

- Lo lamento pero no puedo aguantarlo más- dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre Armin abrazándole. Escuché gritos de sorpresa detrás nuestra y un 'ni te atrevas a tocarla' de Ymir, sinceramente yo tampoco me esperaba eso de ella, ni que decir de la cara de confusión de Armin.

- H-historia… ¿qué…

El ojiazul no sabía si corresponderle el abrazo o apartarla de él. Pero el sorpresivo agarre no duró lo suficiente para llegar a una conclusión. Ella se separó de sopetón, sujetándole con fuerza los hombros a Armin y mirándole con intensidad.

Armin le tenía mucho respeto y no solamente porque fuesen compañeros o amigos, si no por qué Historia era la hija de Erwin Smith y llevarte bien con la primogénita de tu amante era un requisito fundamental. Historia se enteró una tarde cuando volvía a casa y se encontró una escena, que podría describir como pornográfica, en la oficina de su padre. Y aunque encontrar a tu padre follándose uno de tus amigos sobre un escritorio hubiese sido traumante para cualquiera, ella no le dio importancia, es más, apoyó la relación y mencionó algo como que los valores familiares en esa casa estaban sobre valorados. Y no es que ella fuera de mente abierta en plan todos con todos pero pensaba que si dos personas se amaban por encima de todo, debían de estar juntas.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó ella seriamente.

- ¿E-el que?

- Ya sabes, eso.

- ¿Eso?- Armin cada vez estaba más confundido, al igual que yo. Aún no entendía el propósito de que yo estuviera escuchando esta conversación.

Historia tomó aire para calmarse un poco y poder explicarse mejor. Miró en dirección a donde estaban nuestros amigos y susurró.

- Redondo, dorado y que va en el dedo anular, ¿sabes ya a lo que me refiero?- preguntó expectante.

- ¡Oh!- dijimos ambos entendiendo a lo que se refería.

Armin sacó, por segunda vez del día, el colgante con el anillo que llevaba debajo de la ropa para que no se viese. Lo hizo con cuidado para que nadie, excepto nosotros, lo viera. Historia lo tomó con sus dedos observándolo de cerca.

- Es precioso- mencionó.

- Lo sé- el ojiazul miraba el objeto con cariño.

- Se nota que os queréis mucho.- Su cara mostraba asombro y felicidad- deseo que llegue el día en el que te cases con mi padre y que tires a la calle a la bruja que tengo como madre.

Nos reímos un poco incómodos. Ya sabíamos la historia de la señora Smith, una mujer ambiciosa y superficial que solamente le interesaba el dinero. Era cruel con todo el mundo, incluyendo su propia hija que nunca recibió ninguna caricia o consuelo de ella, sólo palabras hirientes contra su aspecto y su comportamiento, en ocasiones llegando hasta los abusos físicos. No es que sea una mujer que se hace querer e historia la odiaba con toda su alma.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado, te lo ha dicho tu padre?- preguntó Armin, pasando por alto eso último, él prefería no meterse en los asuntos familiares.

- No, tengo mis contactos- se encogió de hombros- como también sé lo que hicisteis vosotros el otro día en la oficina de mi padre.

Armin y yo nos quedamos un momento en silencio analizando sus palabras hasta que algo hizo 'clic' en nuestro cerebro y entendimos a lo que se refería. De inmediato los colores se subieron a nuestros rostros, el bochorno de haber sido pillados no los lo quitaba nadie.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ENTERADO?!- le grité muerto de la vergüenza.

El ojiazul se había llevado las manos al rostro tapándoselo mientras repetía para sí 'no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando, es un sueño, es un sueño'.

- Cómo os he dicho antes, tengo mis con-tac-tos- dijo ella, haciendo que me preocupase.

Si alguien se lo había contado es que otra persona sabía la relación que manteníamos con los dos empresarios. ¿Y si nos delatan? ¿Y si…?

- No te preocupes Eren- intentó tranquilizarme Historia.- mis 'contactos'- hizo con los dedos unas comillas- no son unas personas si no unas cámaras.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente por un momento.

- Eso quiere decir que… ¿nos tienes grabados haciendo _eso_?- me costó decir eso último.

Mi amigo que hasta en ese momento se encontraba ensimismado, salió de su estupor, expectante de la respuesta de nuestra rubia amiga y seguramente pensando en las mismas cosas que yo.

- Si- se rió- pero no te preocupes, lo borré.

Armin y yo suspiramos aliviados pero el ojizaul calló en una curiosa pregunta.

- ¿Pero por qué tienes cámaras en el despacho de tu padre?

- Bueno chicos, esto es todo, sólo quería hablar con Armin sobre lo del anillo.- dijo ella intentando cambiar el tema de conversación apresuradamente

- Ya, y… ¿por qué me has traído a mí?- durante la conversación había estado un tanto incómodo, yo sobraba allí.

- De verdad que lo siento Eren pero me he enterado de la noticia esta mañana y no podía esperar a corroborarlo con mis propios ojos. Pero no podemos hablar de esto delante de ellos por eso te he traído a ti como coartada.- explicó la rubia.

- Sí, vale, pero ahora ellos preguntarán de que hemos estado hablando. ¿Qué le diremos?- pregunté preocupado.

- ¿Y si decimos que nos han dado un premio o algo así? Historia se ha enterado la primera y por eso ha venido así de feliz a contárnoslo – opinó Armin.

- Es una opción pero no muy creíble, eso lo podríamos haber contado delante suya.

- Cierto. Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído y no se me ocurren buenas ideas.

Historia se rió quejito de nosotros.

- No os preocupéis, ya había pensado en eso antes.- dijo.

Se dio la vuelta, poniéndose a caminar hacia nuestros compañeros que esperaban saber expectantes de lo que habíamos estado hablando.

- ¿A qué no sabéis de lo que me he enterado esta mañana?- dijo Historia de forma juguetona.

Un escalofrío nos recorrió por todo el cuerpo a mi amigo y a mí, tenía la sensación de que iba a escuchar algo que no quería.

- Di, di.- la animó Connie.

La rubia se acercó a su pareja sentándose en su regazo, miró al resto quiénes esperaban un buen cotilleo o algo parecido, después dirigió su mirada a nosotros dos que seguíamos de pie observándola y sonrió a modo de disculpa por lo que iba a decir.

- ¡Eren y Armin ya no son vírgenes!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos como intentando comprender las palabras dichas por la pequeña Historia. _¡Está loca! ¿Éste es su plan, ponernos a nosotros cómo carnada para librase ella? ¡Maldita aprovechada!_

Y empezó el caos.

- ¿Quuuuuuuuuuéeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

- ¿Cóoommmmmmooooooooooo?

- ¿Dónddddddddeeeeee?

- ¿Por queeeeeeeee?

- ¿Papas?

- ¡SHASHA!- le gritaron todos, haciendo que la mencionada pegase un salto asustada.

Reiner animado se me acercó riendo y me golpeó la espalda con fuerza.

- Campeón, ¿por qué no lo habías dicho antes que habías estrenado tu pajarito?

- ¿Y quién dice que fuese ese suicida el que estuvo arriba?- dijo Jean burlándose.

- ¿Pero qué dices Kirschtein? Está claro que Eren estuvo arriba, tiene actitud de macho- y se golpeó el pecho con ambas manos.

- ¿Macho? ¡Pero si es un marica! Hasta Armin con su cara de niña parece más macho, yo voto porque el seme ha sido Armin.

- Pero que mierda…- dije indignado, ese puto poni se había pasado, mi mejor amigo también parecía ofendido por lo que Jean había dicho.

- Te apuesto 100 a que ha sido Eren- Reiner dejó con golpe un billete de 100 sobre la mesa.

- Lo veo- sacó dos billetes de 50 del su bolsillo y los puso encima de los otros.

- Me apunto- anunció Ymir- voto por Eren.

- Yo por Armin- dijo Historia riéndose.

_Esa chica es perversa aunque parezca un ángel._

- ¡Yo también!- gritó Sasha- ¡Elijo a Eren!

- ¿A Eren, estás loca? Armin es el seme- le contradijo Connie.

- Vale, tenemos empate y faltan cuatro por votar- dijo Reiner, quién llevaba las cuentas. -Annie, ¿Eren o Armin?

Nos miró fijamente por unos momentos pensando su respuesta- Armin, Eren es demasiado torpe para llevar la delantera.

_Teniendo estos amigos para qué se necesitan enemigos. Gracias Annie._

- Vale, ¿Berth?

- Sin duda, Eren.

- ¿Marco?

Pero antes de que pusiese responder Armin estalló.

- ¡Parar ya de hacer apuestas sobre nuestra vida sexual! ¡No diremos nada!- gritó enfadado.

Yo me encontraba igual que él, enfadado, con ganas de matar y sumamente avergonzado. Tenía ganas de encontrar un hueco profundo en la tierra y que me tragase.

- Venga no os enfadéis- intentó Ymir apaciguar las cosas con parsimonia- ¿qué os parece ir más tarde a la casa Madolly a celebrarlo?

Todos se animaron a escuchar la propuesta de Ymir y empezaron a planear cómo llegar y que escusa poner a nuestros padres para pasar la noche fuera de casa. Pero yo no estaba muy seguro, mi padre iba a estar en casa y el no se tragaba cualquier escusa.

- Mmmm no lo sé, mi padre…-empecé diciendo.

- Grisha se iba hoy y no volverá hasta mañana por la tarde.- me interrumpió Mikasa.

- ¡Entonces vamos!- grité animado.

Los demás imitaron mi grito de júbilo y comenzaron a hablar lo que haríamos esa misma tarde y seguramente parte de la noche.

Esto me venía de perlas. Como Petra pasaba esta noche fuera de la ciudad, Levi estaría libre y yo podría hacerle una 'pequeña' visita. Incluso si juego bien mis cartas, a lo mejor me deja quedarme en su casa esta noche.

No podía esperar a que llevase la tarde, primero me divertiría con mis amigos y luego tendría sexo salvaje con 'mi sargento', o eso espero.

- ¡Venga chicos! ¡Tenemos que celebrar que, por fin, Armin y Eren ya no son vírgenes!- gritó Reiner.

Connie, Sasha, Ymir e Historia corearon al fornido rubio alzando la voz, Annie, Berth y Marco no habían hablado pero parecían que se divertían con la situación, al mismo tiempo, Jean intentaba en vano llamar la atención de Mikasa pero ésta le ignoraba olímpicamente. Tanto Armin como yo, nos llevamos las manos a la cara totalmente avergonzados.

Definitivamente mis amigos podrían ser los mejores pero en ocasiones como ésta, me entraban ganas de matarlos a todos.

**ooOOoo**

El sonido de un móvil se retumbó por toda la estancia pero no tardó mucho en ser atendido.

- ¿Diga?

- Buenos días, Doctor Jeager- una voz ronca y grave se escuchó al otro lado de la línea- Espero que haya habido avances con el asusto que le encargué.

Grisha Jeager tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa para no caer, no esperaba aquella llamada, al menos no ese día. Con temor y algo de miedo respondió.

- Sí los ha habido, señor. Pero no estoy seguro si estará listo para el día acordado. Lo que me pidió es sumamente peligro y arriesgado, nunca antes había hecho algo igual y los experimentos van lentos, yo...

Unos chasquidos con la lengua le hizo parar de hablar.

- Mal, mal, mal, Doctor Jeager. ¿Qué le dije desde el principio? Que me diese lo que quería, cuándo y dónde quisiese. Ya sabes que le pasará a su querida familia si no lo hace- amenazó.

Y cortó la llamada.

El hombre dejó caer el teléfono móvil y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con angustia. ¿Qué podía hacer? Las cosas cada vez iban de mal a peor. Solamente le quedaba una solución...acelerar con el experimento y rezar porque todo saliese bien.

* * *

Aquí llega sacadito del horno un nuevo cap ^^ Espero que os haya gustado. Este ha sido un capítulo de relleno necesario, y el siguiente va a ser igual pero ya falta muy poco para saber cuales son las consecuencias que traen consigo estos precoces adolescentes :3

Y como dije en el anterior cap no se cuanto tiempo me tome hacer el siguiente NO TENGO FECHA DE PUBLICACIÓN, lamento eso. u.u

**Tengo otra historia en curso de en el foro de Naruto también Yaoi, SasukexNaruto (por si hay alguien interesado ;D).**

**Si alguien quiere hacerme alguna pregunta que contacte conmigo, en mi perfil dejo mi cuenta de Facebook :)**

**Y por último que tal un sensual y hermoso Review \o.o/**

**..Ally..**

**:3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.D: Si hay algún fallo de ortografía decírmelo :)**


End file.
